


Don't think forbidden love is stereotypical

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Balkantalia, Czechia/Croatia mentions, Eastern Europe gals, F/F, PWP, Yugotalia - Freeform, mentions of an incest, more than mentions, my english isn't all that great, seriously - if you don't like it don't read it then, the mentions are rather tasteful but still, there's a strap-on somewhere in all this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Czechia and Herzegovina meet and find out they have the same problem. Here's how they dealt with it.
Relationships: Czech Republic/Herzegovina (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Don't think forbidden love is stereotypical

When V4 and Balkans partied together once in a while it was really big and unforgettable event. Lots of singing, dancing, playing instruments and drinking, everything done with passion. Wars and blood were remembered, just as stories of love and the beautifulness of some present people. Poland and Hungary got into a friendly yet heated argument about who has the most beautiful hair and eyes, whose only had the honour to be praised in songs, while Croatia's new dalmatin pushed nervously her wet nose into laps of everyone around (animals take their time around nations – their scent is pretty unusual for them). Some people slowly started playing instruments again, and two girls went upstairs, away from the noise of several accordions.

„I just can't,“ said the girl with dark braid angrily and drank another shot of rakija. She complained loudly the whole time they were upstairs.

The other one, the girl with nice, short hairdo nodded. She was confused. It was a long time ago she spoke with any of Balkans and honestly she wasn't sure if she's talking with Herzegovina or Macedonia. Or were there any more women? Well, she has to listen carefully to her opposite to make this out. Alcohol made this task only harder.

„Why does the bastard have to be so kind and nice!“ growled the first girl. „Czechia, you surely understand me.“

Czechia nodded, even when she didn't understand.

„He's handsome but also looks so dumb,“ complained the girl and raked with her fingers through her bangs. „I can't help myself, I want to fuck him and we're married, so I totally should and could, but can't!“ She was louder and louder.

„Where's the problem?“ asked Czechia and poured more rakija for both of them. This sounded interesting.

„I thought you would understand!“ said the girl angrily. „That's why I talk with you! He, Bosnia, is my husband but also brother and is annoyingly handsome!“

Czechia half-choked on her drink. So it's Herzegovina. And yes, her problem was very, very understandable.

„Yes,“ she said after a short while. „I understand you. We're no more married, and that's, I don't even know if better or worse. Not like I hadn't have many guys“ - she thought about Croatia for a second - „but I just- just-“

„Want to bang the brains out with your brother so badly, yeah, I got it,“ said Herzegovina. „Right?“

Czechia hit the desk with her fist and then cried, because it was more painful than she thought it will be. She was also totally red. „I don't think about anything else for the last century, I swear.“ She tried to talk rather quietly; she wasn't as drunk as Idriza and also her brother was downstairs and she doesn't want to let him hear this. But how did it come this inacessible looking dark girl had such a surprising and tight connection with her? From what she knew, they were pretty much opposites.

She got comfortable. „Yeah, do you know what to do against this shit?“ she said loudly. „We slept together, like, only one time somewhere back around 1830's, and I think about it since 1890 a lot. It's like looking through some fucking herbarium, you know, all the flowers are dry and very light, but you don't have them in the nature anymore… that’s how feels to remember it.“

„At least you slept together!“ Herzegovina growled. „My brother is just such a nice boy, I can't really seduce him! Don't think I haven't tried, I planted a hell of hints since 1900 at least, but he's too pure. Dumbass,“ she, as disgusted as she was, hit the desk too, but looked way cooler doing that than Czechia.

„You wanna know what I do? I knock other people up and think about him.“ Her face got sour. „I have to hold myself to not shout his name...“

Czechia got red again. She didn't understand how she could get aroused from those few sentences. And still – it was somehow sexy, how the small girl, stuffed with anger, said those words, so carefreely loudly.

„That's pretty much the thing. I let someone fuck me and have to keep all my shouting about 'Bosnia wouldn't pull my hair like that!' inside!“ My God, why hadn't Czechia get to know this woman earlier? She wanted to undress her and kiss her everywhere, preferably now. She didn't even know from where these animal instincts came, so suddenly. Maybe it was because of alcohol, maybe just because of the understanding, but maybe Czechia was just very gay and also in love with her brother and found someone who understood both those things.

„Let's go up,“ she whispered in a coarse voice. „There's a nice bed, and we could…“ She stumbled, too shy for talking further, but Herzegovina probably understood her. Maybe she liked the shy Czech girl in pretty clothes and with pretty face, too.

„Yeah,“ she said, „let's go,“ then drank the last shot and took Czechia's hand. „We probably gettin'   
some good dickin' tonight?“

„Well, if that's your wish... I've got something.“

When they got into Czechia's room, Czechia wanted to look through her suitcase and find the one thing that should assure them with a very nice evening, but she haven't found the time for to do it, because Herzegovina just straight up crashed her against the wall and started overflow her with harsh kisses. And Czechia found it sexy, oh did she! Herzegovina in her leather jacket and dark eyes with dark undercircles under dark bangs was such a tease.

Czechia made said leather jacket open and went right after the titties; they were just too nice, round and irrestisible. „Show 'em off, baby,“ she huffed from underneath of Herzegovina's tight tank top.

Herzegovina didn't make a big deal out of it and just took the top down. Czechia could finally breathe and used that advantage to make herself more friendly with the breasts. 

„Umm, very nice,“ she hummed and played with them for few seconds until Herzegovina took her playfully by the braided bun and said: „I thought we had another businnes planned?“

„Yeah, we had,“ said Czechia and bent over her suitcase. Herzegovina took it as opportunity to unzip Czechia's yellow dress.

„Lay yourself over my bed and, uh…“ Czechia went shy again. She found what she looked for, and now truly was time to get to the business, and she got nervous again. How dumb!

„I should probably wait here for you and your fingers, or make myself ready?“ suggested Herzegovina with a sly look in her eye.

My god, she fell hard for that woman. First, she was so sexy saying those thing with such a direct manner, and second, that meant Czechia didn't have to say them.

„Come here,“ said Herzegovina. „Sit on my lap.“

Czechia took her dress fully off, then the shoes, tights and then, with a red face, the briefs. She left the bra on.

She sat on Herzegovina's lap, but backwards to her. Herzegovina wanted it like this. And Czechia soon understood why. Because Herzegovina slipped her hands in her lap before Czechia could sit – and now she could gratify her. And God, did she do well.

„You sure do like that I can't see that pretty face of yours, huh, Miss Shy?“ asked Herzegovina with a deep voice. 

Yes, Czechia was shy! She talked to the woman for whole five minutes before she got her fingers inserted in her vagina! But it was also so freeing. She didn't have to make a satisfied face to please her partner. She just huffed and whispered instructions from time to time. It was more simple to ease up this way, to get used to the other girl. And she got used to her very well, especially when she got more and more wet and the friction on their thighs got smoothier and slippery.

They got to the point where Herzegovina's thighs were so wet that Czechia could no more rock on her lap, or she would fall otherwise. Czechia turned around and gave Herzegovina a small kiss.

„You should turn around now,“ said Czechia.

Herzegovina laid herself down, on the stomach and spreaded the legs a bit. „What are you gonna do, huh?“ she asked.

Czechia took the thing she had in her suitcase. It was a strap-on with retro groove, leather straps and smooth hard surface, made of white plastic. Czechia took it because of Croatia – how lovely would be their reunion have been...! and she knew what Croatia prefers. But now it should fulfill another purpose.

„Stay on your knees, please,“ she said with calm and deep voice, rapidly recalling how did the man sound and talk like. She made sure Herzegovina is wet enough too; she helped her with her fingers a bit. She loved to do it; the wetness always greeted her, making her known how good she did and how sexy did the parther find her.

„Can- can I sleep with you now, Herzegovina?“ she asked.

„You sound just like him,“ Herzegovina rapped out.

„I know,“ said Czechia. „Should I carry on?“

„Yes,“ spoke the muffled voice from the pile of cushions after a while.

She slowly pushed the strapon into the other girl, while massaging her labia slowly.

Herzegovina gave out small moans. „What... what's that?“

„A thing specifically designed to make pleasure to you,“ said Czechia. „Don't worry and think about him. I'll be careful.“

And then she continued, just thrusted with her hips against Herzegovina's butt (and a nice one!), caressed her and listened to Herzegovina's moans. She tried to figure out what would Herzegovina like to hear.

„Yes, please, you're just so pretty, my wife, just let me to do it, let me to you,“ she said and hoped she does it right. That what she meant to say, merged with what would Bosnia probably say; the girl was just so pretty, right how Czechia liked her gals, and Czechia couldn't hold herself.

Her crotch with the artificial tool thrusted again small, soft Herzegovina's ass and made the smacking noise. Bosnia would be a happy man if he finally woke up and saw what for a sexbomb he has next to him; just as Slovakia, of course. If only their brothers saw them going off-- maybe they would get the hint!

„My wife, my sister, please,“ she said and laid herself short on Herzegovina's back to caress her breasts for a while. „Is that right that you're so wet?“

„Yeah, you dumbass!“ cried Herzegovina, then she stuttered. „Sorry.“

„It's ok.“ Czechia went back to Herzegovina's dripping wet pussy. „I'll help you, sister. You're just so sexy, I can't help myself, please, continue, rock your hips like that!“

Herzegovina began to moan, being louder and louder. Czechia got proud. She's doing good job!

„Can I come in you? Please, say yes, say yes, say- ah!“

„Yes! My god, yes!“ cried Herzegovina. „Fuck me like no other since the Ottomans!“

Czechia began to touch Herzegovina's swollen clit with wettened fingers and grasped her hips with another hand. Hard.

„Yeah, yeah, I think I'm coming, please-“

„Come then, I can't wait, give me that-“

They moaned in a beautiful duet, before Herzegovina sank to her knees and panted.

„That's what I needed!“ she said with satisfaction. Then she looked up to Czechia. „Thank you,“ she said softly. „You got it. And you were good. You most definitely deserve a reciprociation,“ she said with a sly smile at the last words.


End file.
